


silence

by InAGetawayCar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Company, M/M, Movie Nights, Spoiler : It's Pretty Platonic, even if its really short, no beta we die like men, this is mostly a practice work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAGetawayCar/pseuds/InAGetawayCar
Summary: After George has to miss a movie night, Sapnap shows up to Dream's side to keep him company.
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> Not much really going on in this story. It's pretty short, if you can't tell by the word count. I might wanna write something longer soon, but I'm really bad at painting out scenes.

Dream and George had a tradition. Every Saturday, regardless of what time of day it is, they would watch a movie together while they called on Discord. 

They didn't know how it turned into a weekly event. It just did. After that one time Dream said he never watched The Lion King, George forced him to see it with him at that moment. The week afterwards, George invited the other to watch another movie. Then, the next week. Then, the next week. It was an unspoken bill that they both signed. Sometimes, Sapnap tagged along. Sometimes, they wouldn’t be able to focus on what was on their screens and just laugh with each other. Still. Saturdays were movie night. That was never to be broken. 

So when George was asked onto a date on a Saturday, Dream felt a little upset when he was told this. He was proud of his best friend that he actually managed to talk to a woman. However, there was still that undeniable feeling when his stomach dropped when he heard their practice had to come to a pause. The tradition was meant to be broken eventually. That was a reality Dream didn't want to accept. 

After congratulating George and watching the other leave the discord channel to prepare for his date, Dream found his elbows resting on his desk and his head laying in the space that his forearms overlapped. He sighed, maybe he needs to get over it. He could use a distraction. 

While thinking of this, his headphones gave the sound of someone joining the channel. “Dream, what’s up”, said Sapnap who was oblivious to the blonde’s situation.

“Oh, not much” Dream replied as he sat up straight and adjusted his posture. “Just gonna be missing out a movie night with George.”

He heard a gasp come over from the other end. “How dare he ditch on you like that. What for?”

He was about to reply, but he was cut off by the other. “Actually, don’t tell me. Open Netflix right now. We are watching a movie.”

A smile grew on Dream’s face. Guess this was his distraction. 

* * *

The entire film, both men had curled up into their chairs, watching as a tragic love story played out on the pixels that resided on his monitor. Arms wrapped around themselves acted as a cardigan that gave them the affection they needed. What also resided in those moments was a quiet ambience. There were eventual sniffles and gasps in disappointment. Other than that, silence.

In that silence, Dream found comfort and warmth. It wasn't just the heat that came from wrapping his arms around himself. It came from the acknowledgment that Sapnap was there to comfort Dream no matter the situation. Though Dream hadn’t expressed what he felt about the date towards Sapnap, he felt like he didn't have to.

As the credits came rolling, both of them released sighs. “That was.. honestly, I can’t describe it,” Dream remarked.

“I feel that.” 

After a momentary silence, Dream spoke up again. “Thank you, Sapnap. For keeping me company. Means so much.”

Though he couldn't see him, he imagined the other smiling at his statement. It was immeasurable how much he had helped him get over George breaking tradition for the first time. George. He didn't want to think about him right now. All there was at the moment was Sapnap.

“Any time, Dream. If you ever get stood up or need someone to listen to you, you know I’m always here for you. Right?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Buy and stream folklore.


End file.
